Proper Goodbyes
by KHGatomon3444
Summary: This could have been a lot less emotional and embarrassing for Haruhi if she had just given Hikaru the goodbye he had wanted.


So this story was originally going to be a part of my 10 Song Shuffle but, when I was typing it out, the idea got to big for the time, and then it just got to big and so I took it out and turned it into its own one-shot. Yay! The song this is based off is **Big Girls Don't Cry** By Fergie. There are not lyrics in this song fic but there might be some later. I pre-apologize for any mistakes... late night/early morning writing can be tough.

**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of its characters and I don't own Big Girls Don't Cry. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Proper Goodbyes<strong>

She swore she wasn't going to cry. There was no way in hell she was going to cry. She couldn't, she had to be strong or else everything would fall apart. She was currently seated at the airport waiting for her flight to America to arrive; more specifically her flight to Boston, MA. That was where she, Haruhi Fujioka, would study to become a lawyer.

"Haruhi, promise me you'll call at least once a week, okay?" Her father's voice broke Haruhi out of her daydream.

"I promis dad." Haruhi said with a sad smile.

"I know you've wanted to go to Boston since you were a child but if you ever want to come home, nothing's stopping you."

"Dad I'll be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Haruhi said giving her father a hug. _Now don't you dare cry! If you can get this far you can get on that plane without crying!_

"Alright then." Ranka said looking around the airport.

"He's not coming dad." Haruhi said, knowing full well what, or rather who, he father was looking for.

"He's not? NOW WHY WOULD THAT BASTARD NOT COME TO SAY GOODBYE? IS MY DAUGHTER NOT A GOOD ENOUGH OF A REASON TO GET OUT OF BED?" Ranka roared.

"Because I asked him not to come."

"WHAT? Wait, really? Why?"

"I gotta go dad. I love so much. I promised I'll call and come home for the holidays." Haruhi gave her father one last hug before she gathered up her stuff and began heading towards the gate.

"HARUHI!" A voice all too recognizable yelled out.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked suddenly spotting the sprinting auburn-haired man. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"You can't go-"

"Well to bad, I am" Haruhi deadpanned.

"-please not without saying goodbye-"

"We already said goodbye back at Ouran, with all the other hosts." The brunette said with still no emotion.

"DAMN IT WOMAN! COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" Hikaru yelled.

"WATCH IT SON! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU'RE YELLING AT!" Ranka intervened.

"Dad." Haruhi said shooing her father away.

"Haruhi, I know we already said goodbye, but don't you think I deserve a better goodbye than that? I mean we dated for two years and all I get is a hug and a simple 'goodbye.' Sorry but hell no! I'm not accepting that. So this is what I purpose, either you give me the damn goodbye that I deserve or-"

"I couldn't. I couldn't say goodbye to you because if I did I knew that I'd break down. I can't do that Hikaru. I can't let you stop me from doing this." Haruhi said unfortunately feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

"Whoever said that I was going to stop you? I knew from the very start that this is what you were going to do, and I accepted that. What I didn't accept was the shitty goodbye you gave me."

"I know that you would never intentionally try to stop me but you would, my feelings for you would. I knew that if I said goodbye to you, the very person I probably love most in this world, the way I was supposed to, I would crack, because I knew that it meant never seeing you again. I couldn't handle that thought." Haruhi said the tears breaking away.

"Haruhi, you're not ever not going to see your dad again, are you?" Hikaru said taking the crying girl in his arms, getting only a head shake as a reply. "No and you're not, not going to see the host club again either, so what in god's name gave you the idea that you were never going to see me again?" Hikaru said slightly amused.

"Shut Up! This isn't funny!" Haruhi said weakly hitting the amber-eyed boy.

"I never said it was funny."

"No but I can tell in your voice that you find humor in this. And I never thought that I would never see you again but I knew goodbye meant that this was over." Haruhi said burying her face deeper into Hikaru's shirt.

"This?" Hikaru asked genuinely confused

"Yes this. This, where you hold me, and kiss me. This relationship." Haruhi said breaking away from Hikaru's hold on her.

"Haruhi, if you don't want 'this' to end then it doesn't have to." Hikaru said, is amber eyes gleaming. _God I'm going to miss those eyes! _Haruhi mentally distressed.

"Long distance relationships never work out; especially ones that involve an ocean." Haruhi said.

"Whoever said anything about this being long distance?" Hikaru replied with a smirk as he wiped Haruhi's tears away with his thumbs.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi said slightly annoyed with his devilish smirk and cryptic attitude.

"Well if you had give me the damn goodbye that I had planned on receiving I would have told you this awesomely, astonishing, breathtaking, magnificent-" Hikaru said with such enthusiasm that it reminded Haruhi of Tamaki.

"Just get on with it, Tama-chan!" Haruhi said jokingly.

"I resent that!" Hikaru said taking note of Haruhi 'get on with it' hand motions. "Anyways, I would have told you that I received this in the mail." Hikaru said with a smirk and handed Haruhi a letter.

Haruhi started at the letter in disbelief.

"Well open it honey!" Ranka yelled at his daughter having watched the whole thing so far.

"No. No! You didn't! You didn't tell me! You got an acceptance letter to Harvard and YOU NEVER TOLD ME! YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME YOU APPLIED!" Yelling was the only thing Haruhi was capable of doing at the moment, because her brain was on overdrive.

"Like I said, if you would have said goodbye to me properly, you would have known." Hikaru said still smirking, drawing the fuming girl back to him and kissed her forehead. Haruhi tried to fight him, still furious about not knowing right away, but caved when his lips reached her forehead. "I love you way too much to let you go like that."

Suddenly Haruhi's tears started again. "You moron!" was all she got out before Hikaru kissed her. They broke apart when they heard cheering and clapping. They looked around only to find that half the airport had watched their (not so little) exchange.

"Now come on, we don't want to miss **our** flight now do we?" Hikaru asked with his signature smirk.

"No we don't but wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" Haruhi said with an actual final hug to her father and grabbed her bags, as Hikaru grabbed his. _Now when had those gotten there?_ Haruhi asked before noticing that Hikaru was waving at somebody. She turned to look only to be met with the same amber eyes and stupid smirk as her boyfriend's.

"Bye Karou!" Haruhi yelled with a smile, as Karou winked and waved back.

"I love you." Hikaru whispered in Haruhi's ear as they boarded the plane.

"I know. I know." Was that she could say.

* * *

><p>Review! Review! Review! You know you want to!<p>

Anyways, yeah that was it. When I began writing this I thought it to be really beautiful and I still do...


End file.
